


Mayonnaise

by magi06rose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Well almost, based on a real story, slight Hunk/Shay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magi06rose/pseuds/magi06rose
Summary: Allura notices Lance doing something to Keith with Pidge, Hunk and Shay in the background.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first VLD fanfic. This is based on something I had recently experience. I only just adjusted it to make it fit with the characters. I was Allura. Enjoy.

 

Allura, Shiro, Hunk, Shay and Pidge stayed over in Keith and Lance’s apartment this time. Needing to work on an essay for her psych major, she took her time in the kitchen table until she notices noises in the background at one point. She took off her earphones for a moment and turned her head to see Keith sitting on the low table with Lance behind him and… a bottle of mayonnaise?

 

“Ready babe?” Lance asks.

 

“Uh… I think? Are you sure about this?”

 

“Positive” he smugly answers, but before he could apply the mayo from his makeshift plastic bag gloves to, Allura yells out loud.

 

“Woah wait a minute, what’s going on here?! Lance, what are you doing to Keith with that mayonnaise?!”

 

“Allura, calm down,” Shiro replies at the opposite side of the table Allura was at, “apparently, according to Lance,hair can be treated with mayo.”

 

“Although I highly doubt that” Pidge says, being the not-so-huge fan on hair styling like Lance

 

“What?”

 

“Hey hey hey! Mayonnaise actually helps damaged hair because of the oil and fatty acids” Lance answers. “Should I go look it up for you?” 

 

“No it’s fine Lance! Just hurry and get on with this!”

 

“Still can’t believe you lost that bet Keith. Good luck” says Hunk in the futon couch with Shay.

 

“By the way, Lance, Keith,” says Shay, “are you two not repulsed by the smell?”

 

“Me, nah. I like mayo” Lance replies. “Plus, I put a bit of fragrance around my nose.”

 

“What?! And I don’t get any?!”

 

“Sorry, already put the mayo in da hands. Oh hey, look, we’re starting already!” Lance began to apply the smelly product at the back near the neck, making Keith shiver by the cool touch.

 

“Fuck you Lance!”

 

“Love you too.” As Lance put more mayo on his boyfriend’s hair, Allura and Shiro sigh before continuing their homework on their computers.

  
_ Hang in there Keith _ they thought.


End file.
